07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlahBlahBlahLOL
Hi, I've noticed that question marks keep appearing in places they shouldn't be in whenever I edit an article. Why is this happening and how do I fix it? Thanks.? Yami no Sekai (talk) 09:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) BlahBlahBlahLOL-san, something seems to have happened to the Fest page-could you fix that? :( Mysteriesandwonders (talk) 11:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) At the time I left that message, the Fest page had no contents. I mean, it had suddenly gone blank. Maybe another editor managed to fix it. In any case, it's all right now. ;) Ojou (talk) 08:20, January 11, 2013 (UTC) BBBLOL-san, I'd like to ask your opinion on something. Do you think the Shadow Man page should be deleted? Because, well, Katsuragi (current), Landkarte and the Shadow Man are pretty much essentially the same person. So I was thinking, is it really necessary to have three pages to describe one character? Or do you think we should just leave the Shadow Man page as it is? Let me know what you think. Ojou (talk) 04:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I was actually thinking along the same lines. So yeah, let's keep the Shadow Man page for now :) I just read your comment on my old blog post about Frau's darkness. Somehow, I doubt that Landkarte would be able to wield Verloren's scythe, if only because I suspect that it is the Shadow Man, and only the Shadow Man, who is to blame for Eve's death. Considering that Verloren's scythe is fiercely loyal to Verloren...if my theory that only SM killed Eve is correct, I doubt that Verloren's scythe would be obedient to the murderer of the woman Verloren loved. The scythe might even try to kill the Shadow Man. How were your exams? Ojou (talk) 03:20, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I had exams late last year. It'll be a few months before my next round of exams starts, so I'm making the most out of the free time I have now :) I actually had the same thought about Verloren's scythe. (We seem to think along the same wavelength a lot. XD) It makes me wonder what the Chief of Heaven is getting up to. He's just sitting up there on his heavenly throne, watching his Archangels, Teito, Ouka, and the Ghosts sweat it out trying to fend off Verloren and Landkarte without any help from him whatsoever. You'd think he could at least send a message to the Ghosts or something. Why does he seem so...apathetic? So uninvolved? That's kind of bugging me. About Landkarte: I wonder what will happen to him now. If Frau devours him, Frau himself will be infected by Landkarte's darkness. If Ayanami 'reabsorbs' him, I think there would be even more tragedies ahead. Remember that Labrador foretold that Verloren won't hold what he truly desires in his arms again? And that Verloren would be happier living his life as a human? I think I kind of see what Labrador meant. As it is, Ayanami's lost Yukikaze, and he may have lost Hyuuga as well. Sorry, I know you like Hyuuga, but you have to admit that it's certainly a possibility that Hyuuga has passed on. :( I'm glad to see someone agree with me about Ouka-the fandom seems very divided when it comes to her. Honestly, I find her quite annoying. Ojou (talk) 02:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, but the Chief of Heaven's page here on the wiki says that he loves humans (in the Relationships section). He sent his Archangels and the Seven Ghosts to defeat Verloren and help humans. Surely that's not the mark of a cruel and indifferent god. I know that Mikhail dislikes humans, but Raphael hasn't said or done anything that could indicate he/she shares Mikhail's dislike of humans? :/ Then again, it makes sense-Raphael seems to have a lot of respect for Mikhail (curtseying to him and calling him 'Mikhail-sama'), so I can see what you mean. You mentioned Greek gods-are you a fan of Greek mythology? I love it when I come across fellow Greek mythology fans :') Ojou (talk) 12:29, January 16, 2013 (UTC) YAYYYYY!!! OMG you have NO IDEA how HAPPY I AM!!!!! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FIND A FELLOW FAN OF GREEK MYTHOLOGY!!! AAAAHHHHHH!! Phew. Sorry about that. But I'm really very happy :'D Who is your favourite Greek god? Who is your favourite Greek goddess? Don't you think Zeus is a chauvinistic pervert? Zeus, Hades or Poseidon for you? Hera, Aphrodite or Athena? Dionysus or Apollo? KYAAAAAA~ Ojou (talk) 12:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I like the Athena and the spider story too! And I agree with you about Hades :( Well, at least he has Persephone by his side :) You know, I think that the Verloren/Eve story is somewhat similar to Hades/Persephone. The God of Death chasing after a beautiful, kindhearted princess, and all that. Personally, I like Hera, and find Aphrodite a bit annoying. How do you feel about Aphrodite? Ojou (talk) 13:24, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Norse mythology also interests me, not as much as Greek mythology. I also like reading Chinese and Japanese legends and folklore, especially stories about youkai (kind of hard to explain; youkai are something along the lines of Japanese spiritual creatures that can come in many different shapes and sizes). As a Chinese girl, I enjoy reading about female warriors in China who lived centuries ago, and also about the famous concubine Yang Guifei. Are you familiar with that legend? What about you? Do you also enjoy mythology and folklore from other cultures? Ojou (talk) 13:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) You went to a Catholic school but they didn't teach you the Old Testament? That's strange. I'm a Christian and I've been taught both the Old Testament and the New Testament from a young age. Hmm. By the way, do you like Verloren? Ojou (talk) 14:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I feel much the same way. However, I can't say that I approve of his trying to kill every human in order to find Eve. I know that his sanity was affected, but still. Do you think that Teito really is Eve's reincarnation? Ojou (talk) 14:26, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Teito seems a little overpowered. But I'm biased, because he's so cute and small! *hugs Teito* I've been meaning to ask, do you like yaoi? Ojou (talk) 14:49, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yay! I like yaoi too, though I don't take very well to hardcore yaoi. I prefer my BL to be implicit and sweet. So I suppose I'm more of a shounen-ai fangirl than a yaoi fangirl. Do you have any favourite yaoi series? Mine are Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi :) Ojou (talk) 14:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. I've been thinking about the Pope's page, I mean here on the 07 Ghost wiki. Do you think it should be renamed 'The Pope (character)', so as to distinguish him from the clergy position of the Pope itself? Ojou (talk) 15:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that Hakuren's main page has a category 'B'. The category doesn't make sense. Could you delete it when you're back online? Ojou (talk) 13:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) it seems fine. I didn't encounter any issues. By the way, I may be less active here on the 07-Ghost wiki after today, due to health reasons and also because my laptop keeps getting very hot-I'm afraid that it'll overheat. So I will be on hiatus for a while. This is just to let you know O:) Ojou (talk) 13:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) BlahBlahBlahLOL-san, I noticed a Live Chat section on some other wikis. As in, I noticed that there is a place on the wiki where one can see who is online and start a conversation, on the wiki. For example, see the Kuroko no Basuke wiki: on the right hand side of almost every page. there's a box called 'Live Chat'. I was wondering if you could set up such a thing here? And would it be possible for you to enable comments on character pages? (You can also see the KnB wiki for reference on character page comments.) Ojou (talk) 16:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC)